


You can even marry Harry and mess around with ... Velma?!

by killing_kurare



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A femslash drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life gives you lemons ... throw them away and go home to listen to a little light jazz

**Wordcount** : 250  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- a little light jazz

Roxie sits in a cheap bar and smokes a cigarette. She chews thoughtfully on her lip, not minding that her lipstick smears. Who would care anyway? Nobody wants to give her a job, no one likes her music.  
“Well, all alone?” a voice suddenly chimes in, and when she turns her head to the right she sees Velma Kelly, sitting down next to her.  
“Urgh … what do _you_ want,” she spits and empties her glass.  
“For the start … you got fire?” the black haired woman asks and holds up a cigarette.  
“Too bad,” Roxie answers with a fake smile. “Go away and find someone else to bug.”  
Velma is not impressed, she just reaches out and takes Roxie’s lighter anyway. “You seem to be in a bad mood. How’s life going? Got a show to do?”  
The blonde gives her a nasty look.  
“Just asking, honey. To be honest, my career could also need a little push,” Velma admits which makes Roxie raise an eyebrow.  
“Really?”  
“Yes. That’s what brings me here,” the woman reveals and looks meaningful at Roxie.  
After a little pause the blonde turns toward her. “Got a suggestion how to … ‘push’ it a little?”  
That is what Velma wanted to hear. She leans in intimately and smiles. “Well, in fact I do. I’d say we leave this shabby location and go to my place … listening to a little light jazz … for the start.”  
Roxie returns the smile and gets up.


	2. You're so flashy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize you made it when your name flashes in bright lights above the theater.

**Wordcount** : 200  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- flashy

 

 

They stumble into their hotel-room, arm in arm, laughing loudly without a care in the world. They are as drunk as they can be, feeling lightheaded and oh so good.

“Our show was so awesome!” Velma screams.

“WE were so awesome,” Roxie corrects just as loud and takes another long swallow out of the bottle before putting it down and slipping out of her coat, leaving it on the floor. Velma grins at her, dances to the window and tears down the ugly curtains, not caring she just broke the curtain rail.

“Look at that,” she says and motions toward the theater where their names are blinking in bright red letters. “We made it,” she says and sighs happily.

“Did you ever doubt it, sweetheart?” Roxie asks and joins Velma, puts her arm around her waist. “We’re the main event.”

“We totally are,” Velma says and looks at Roxie, smiling. She watches how her blonde hair and pale skin are bathed in the red light at regular intervals.

“You look so flashy,” she breathes and revels in this moment.

Roxie gives her a seducing smile. “Well, let me flash something else,” she purrs and strips slowly out of her dress.


End file.
